Crescent Moon
by XD Mini Minna XD
Summary: What would happen if Bella was Muslim? this is going to loosely follow the plot of the original Twilight Plz give it a shot. there are a few Arabic conversations I am not fluent so it may be slightly wrong but I know enough and I translated everything as best i could. ExB on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA**

A/N Bella's dad couldnt be Charlie any more (I explained that more below) so his name is pronounced Aay-min and the translations are the literal ones but "As-salam-wa-alay-kum," and "Wa-alay-kum-a-salam," are like saying 'hello' in the Middle East

here is the first part plz comment (Plz Read the A/N at the beginning and the end of the story, cuz I add a lot of info on the story and the reasons Bella does whatever in them. Thanks.)

********************************************************************

**Part 1**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know why I lived in the boiling hot desert of Phoenix. But I did know that the prophet Mohammed (peace be upon him (PBUH)) had lived in a desert, and my mom wanted to be a better Muslim, so….

My family history is pretty simple. My dad is from Syria, a fairly large country bordering the Mediterranean Sea. My mom is from Ireland. After they met in college they got married, and my mom converted in that first short year of their marriage. My mother had named me before she converted, and I had never wanted to change it.

I was a good Muslim; I prayed my five prayers, I wore the hijab (head scarf), I went to the Friday prayer, studied the Qur'an (Muslim holy book) and the Arabic language. So why was Allah (god) punishing me? I knew that my mom wanted to go with my step-dad around the country; and I decided to go and live with my dad, Aimin, in the town of Forks Washington.

Forks was tiny. They didn't have a mosque; we would have to go out to Port Angeles every Friday. That was a little comforting, I could escape Forks at least once a week.

I worried about school. I wasn't exactly good with people. Here I would be the center of attention. Not that I wasn't always noticed more than the regular unpopular girl in school, because I stand out in a crowd. I had gotten a lot of stares, and had noticed more people muttering behind their hands as I passed. But I didn't really care about it much. I was just a normal person; just Bella.

As the plane descended onto the tarmac, I watched out the window, looking for the police cruiser.

When I got off the plane, and walked through the terminals, I saw my dad.

"As-salam-wa-alaykum, ya binty, (peace be upon you, O my daughter)" said my dad in his deep, accented voice.

"Wa-alay-cum-a-salam, ya ab-bee, (and peace be upon you too, O my father)" I responded. My dad had always talked with me in Arabic since I was about seven; trying to help me speak it.

We walked out of the airport, and to his car. Though I could drive, I didn't have a car to drive. Baba was going to help me get a car. I absolutely would not have him drive me around town in the police cruiser.

******************************************************************

A/N saying 'baba' is like saying 'dad' or 'daddy'

and I know that every thing in Arabic sounds formal but that is just now I'll put other stuff up with a less formal meaning.

Plz tell me if u liked it I luve feedback. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

**Bella's POV**

The long drive back to his house was quiet most of the way. We comment on the weather, which was wet. And he mentioned that school would start the day after tomorrow.

I mentioned getting a car, and he got this strange look on his face. I knew that face. It meant that I wouldn't get to hear it until later. I sighed. He was the weirdest dad in the history of parenting. Even my friends said that he was weirder than their parents combined.

That reminded me. I pulled out my new cell phone, a gift from my mom so that I could keep in touch with her and my friends back home, and opened the text program. There were about fifteen new texts, mostly from my mom about whether or not I had landed yet. I sent her a message saying that I had gotten to Baba okay, and I hadn't gotten into a plane wreck, she had asked about that.

We pulled up to the house, and parked outside was a large, old, rust colored truck. I suddenly understood the look.

"You bought me a car?!" I practically screamed.

Baba just smiled as he got out.

I stood up and walked around to my 'new' truck. It was obviously very old, I wondered where he'd gotten it.

"laish? (why)"

"I thought that you didn't want to ride in the cruiser?" he called from the doorway. "Khod, (take)" as he said this he threw something at me. It jingled a little as I caught it; obviously it was the key.

"Shukren-leka, (thank you very much)" I mumbled as he walked through the door. I doubted that he could hear me.

The truck was old, but sturdy, one of those trucks that'll make scrap metal out of any other fast approaching car.

I stood, looking at my new truck, for a full minute before I remembered my bags. I walked over to the trunk of the cruiser. There was nothing in it. Apparently Baba had taken it upon himself to take bring in for me.

I walked inside, and up the stairs to my room. It had always been mine, ever since I was a baby. I smiled a little as I was my bags sitting on the bed. As I unpacked I heard Baba call from down stairs about what kind of pizza I wanted for dinner. I shouted back 'cheese' then returned to my room to finish unpacking, and think about the day after tomorrow or in other words the first day of school. I laid back on my bed and thought of the oncoming stares and attention.

The worst thing imaginable to me was attention. I was a klutz there was no other way to put it. I had a hard time staying upright.

By the time Baba called me down for dinner, I had gotten my feelings in order.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't get much sleep that night. The rain kept up a constant drumming against the roof. It didn't help that I had to get up at 5:00 to pray Fajr (the Morning Prayer,) or the fact that I was part Arab, and so being was cursed with staying up late into the night. My mind was spinning at the fact that I had only one more day to sort myself out before I had to face the stares of my classmates the next day.

I spent the day reading or on the ancient computer that my dad had gotten me, on my mother's orders. It turned out to be a productive Sunday. I got through the first twenty or so chapters of _Jane Eyre_ before Baba came home.

As he walked in the house I came down from my room, and greeted him "Mar-ha-ba, (hello) Baba."

He smiled, and responded with the same common term. He walked to the couch and sank onto it, completely exhausted. "Ma-laish isa be-sow-we shai? (is it alright if you make me some tea?)"

I nodded, and walked into the kitchen to set the pot to boil. As I took down some tea cups from the cupboard, there came a knock at the door. I bolted to the couch, where, thankfully, my hijab was lying.

As soon as I had finished pinning it on, I walked over to get the door. On the step was a tall boy, about fifteen or sixteen. Next to him was another man, but this man was sitting in a wheelchair. I knew the second man at once. It was Billy Black; I remembered him from all the fishing trips that Baba had taken me on.

"Hi, Bella," said Billy smiling at me.

I smiled back, involuntarily, "hey," then I called over my shoulder, "Baba, amu Billy ij-jah (Baba, uncle Billy came)."

Baba walked over and shook hands with Billy. I looked over at the boy.

"Bella, you remember Jacob?" said Billy as he saw my questioning gaze.

"Oh, yeah," they had brought Jacob and his twin sisters along so that I would have someone to play with when they were waiting for a bite.

It turned out that there was a game on TV and Billy had come to watch it with Baba. I'd never really seen Baba get into any kind of sport, well except for soccer, the whole world was into soccer. As it happened to be, Billy was the one doing most of the shouting.

I walked into the kitchen to get the tea. I had grown up on tea, living with my dad, and had it at every meal, so I found it a little funny that Jacob and Billy were looking at us like we were crazy as we drank. I decided to make fasuleaah (green beens with tomato sauce over rice) for dinner. Baba also had a jar of pickled turnips so I set that on the table, also; of course we had tea. When I called the guys over for dinner, Baba smiled at me.

"Could you have made a more Arab dinner?"

I just smiled back at him, thinking of all the things I could make; he probably would love to be able to have some food from home without having to eat out in Port Angeles.

I washed the dishes after dinner; they'd all had tiny portions at first but then after they tried it they may as well have eaten the pot, too. It was funny to watch Baba start to trust me with the cooking. Mama was a _very_ imaginative cook.

_________________________________________________________________

A/N saying 'amu' is like saying 'uncle'. k I kno it sounds weird but that's how they do it. any adult, family friend or reletive is called 'amu' (uncle on dad's side of the family) or 'khalto' (uncle on mom's side) or 'aemmay' (aunt on dad's side) or 'khalay' (aunt on mom's side) (I kno it's weird to call some one not related to u 'aunt' or 'uncle' but that's how it is overseas (evry1 is considered brothers and sisters in Islam so I guess it's natural to call ur parent's friends 'uncle' or 'aunt' (and the majority of the ppl there r Muslim)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up for Fajr, and prayed. After I did, I couldn't fall asleep again, thinking of school.

After ten minutes of that, I decided to get up, and get ready. I went down to fix breakfast.

I took down the little Arab coffee pot. I didn't like the thick, dark coffee, but Baba did; he had it everyday. I made a large mushroom omelet, and pulled out the pita bread. When the eggs were done Baba came down.

"Sa-ba-hul-khair (good morning-or good night.)"

"Sa-ba-hul-noor (good morning-or good night (response.))" I turned and put the plate of eggs on the table, along with the bread, coffee, and some olives.

I sat down and cut a portion of the omelet and put it on my plate. Baba did the same. We sat like this until the eggs were gone. He left for work, and I went upstairs to brush my teeth.

I didn't want to get there early but I felt a little awkward, standing there in the little sitting room. It wasn't my imagination, or was it, but I didn't feel alone here. I knew that it could be a jin (spirit or demon, sometimes evil,) or it could be an angel. Either way I didn't feel comfortable here, so I left for school.

When I got there I made for a building that had the words 'Front Office' in black letters on the door.

I walked in, and up to the long counter, that dividing the room. The lady sitting behind it smiled up at me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Jabri."

"Oh," as she said this she threw a curious look at me, "well, let me just get your schedule." She began rummaging through a towing stack of papers.

She showed me a map of the school and where all of my classes were.

I left, and noticed that the lot had filled up.

I hurried off to English. As I walked I got a few glances from some of the students. I walked up to the desk at the front of the room.

The teacher's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when I told him my name. He sent me to a seat at the back of the class, to which I was grateful, I was still flushed from all the staring.

I noticed a tiny girl, with dark, spiky hair, sitting next to me. She was gazing into space, and didn't notice when Mr. Mason came around with a pop quiz.

I decided to tap her, just to see if she was alright. But just as my hand reached out, she snapped out of it, and turned to smile at me.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Alice Cullen,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Marhaba (Hi) sry I couldn't post this sooner my dad grounded me from the computer until after Eid :) and I wouldn't sneak on. The next chapter is huge, like 9 pgs of handwriting; But that's the problem. All the next chapters of my stories r in a notebook under my bed so after Eid I might have a chance to get it up Inshallah (god willing) **

**Eid Mubarak (Happy Eid)**

**************************************************************************

**Part 5**

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting in English class, and as usual was staring out of the window, when I had a vision. In my vision I saw a girl she was pretty, about average height, and she wore a strange cloth around her head.

I saw that she had her arm around my shoulders, and I had mine around her. It was obvious that we would become friends, perhaps best friends.

Just as I came out of this vision I saw that there was a girl sitting next to me. I realized with a jolt that she was the same person. I decided to intro duce myself.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen,"

"Um, hi," she said rather shyly, "I'm Bella."

Oh, so this was Bella. The whole town was buzzing about her arrival.

"Um, we're supposed to be filing out the quiz," she said gesturing to the paper in front of me. I hadn't noticed the teacher give me anything.

I glanced down at the paper and heard Bella sigh in quite relief as she looked down at her own worksheet.

I glanced down the quite repetitive questions about _Jane Eyre_: In what ways is Jane Eyre influenced by the tradition of the Gothic novel? What do the Gothic elements contribute to the novel…?

I wrote as slowly as I could, but I was excited. The girl, who would end up being my friend, was sitting about two feet away.

I wondered about her while I waited for her to finish. She took a while. I was getting edgy; I couldn't wait for her to finish so I could take to her.

She put her pen down after I'd been doodling for about half an hour.

I smiled at her. She smiled hesitantly back. I was used to this; my already knowing things about a person before I actually met them made me hyper.

I still didn't understand what the cloth on her head was for, so I decided to ask her.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked gesturing to it.

She shrugged her shoulders, "it's part of my religion. I'm a Muslim," as she added the last bit it clicked. She was hiding her beauty for the eyes who were worthy, her mah-ram (blood related men (brothers, dad, blood related uncles, husband, and father-in-law. No cousins or aunt's husband, or any one else.)) It was a tradition, and an obligation.

"Interesting," I muttered, I guess I've got something new to study after all, I'd been wondering about what to do during the free time I had set aside for studying. I only had a vague knowledge of the religion.

The bell rang just then and she started gathering her things. I decided that I would invite her to come over. "Hey,"

She turned, "yeah?"

"Do you want to come over to my place later today?" I knew that the schedule was pretty much empty for today; just Carlisle would be working late at the hospital. And Esme was all for making friends.

"Um, I'll have to check with my dad, but I think I can come."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face now. "Okay, I'll come and pick you up after school. Trust me, on your first time to my house you wouldn't be able to fined it"

"Okay, sure."

We walked out of the class then. I was asking her about anything I couldn't get from my vision. She answered with a slight smile on her face. It was as if she could already see my personality, the bubbly hyper kind.

When we reached her next class I said goodbye. I went to the car, I didn't feel like going to biology today. I thought of how many new things I had to think of. Where she came from. Why she followed her religion. The history of it, dating back fourteen hundred years.

I thought idly about what Edward and Jasper would say, but I didn't care. I'd already made the plans and they were just going to have to live with it.


End file.
